悪ノ娘
悪ノ娘 (Aku no Musume Daughter of Evil) Once upon a time there was an evil princess (Kagamine Rin) who had a servent (Kagamine Len). The princess was in love the man of blue (Kaito), however he loved the woman of green (Hatsune Miku). Mad with jealousy, the princess orders her servant to destroy the country of green, causing a revolution, led by the lady swordsman in red armor (Meiko). In the end, the princess is caught and executed. Artist: 悪ノP (AkunoP) Also known as Mothy. Vocals: 鏡音リン (Kagamine Rin) Nico Nico Douga YouTube =Evil Series= Daughter of Evil Servant of Evil Regret Message Re_birthday Daughter of White =Japanese Lyrics= むかしむかしあるところに 悪逆非道の王国の 頂点に君臨するは 齢十四の王女様 絢爛豪華な調度品 顔のよく似た召使 愛馬の名前はジョセフィーヌ 全てが全て彼女のもの お金が足りなくなったなら 愚民どもから搾りとれ 私に逆らう者たちは 粛清してしまえ 「さあ、ひざまずきなさい！」 悪の華　可憐に咲く 鮮やかな彩りで 周りの哀れな雑草は 嗚呼　養分となり朽ちていく 暴君王女が恋するは 海の向こうの青い人 だけども彼は隣国の 緑の女にひとめぼれ 嫉妬に狂った王女様 ある日大臣を呼び出して 静かな声で言いました 「緑の国を滅ぼしなさい」 幾多の家が焼き払われ 幾多の命が消えていく 苦しむ人々の嘆きは 王女には届かない 「あら、おやつの時間だわ」 悪の華　可憐に咲く 狂おしい彩りで とても美しい花なのに 嗚呼　棘が多すぎて触れない 悪の王女を倒すべく ついに人々は立ち上がる 烏合の彼らを率いるは 赤き鎧の女剣士 つもりにつもったその怒り 国全体を包み込んだ 長年の戦で疲れた 兵士たちなど敵ではない ついに王宮は囲まれて 家臣たちも逃げ出した 可愛く可憐な王女様 ついに捕らえられた 「この　無礼者！」 悪の華　可憐に咲く 悲しげな彩りで 彼女のための楽園は 嗚呼　もろくもはかなく崩れてく むかしむかしあるところに 悪逆非道の王国の 頂点に君臨してた 齢十四の王女様 処刑の時間は午後三時 教会の鐘が鳴る時間 王女と呼ばれたその人は 一人牢屋で何を思う ついにその時はやってきて 終わりを告げる鐘が鳴る 民衆などには目もくれず 彼女はこういった 「あら、おやつの時間だわ」 悪の華　可憐に散る 鮮やかな彩りで のちの人々はこう語る 嗚呼　彼女は正に悪ノ娘 =Romaji Lyrics= Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no Chouten ni kunrin suru wa Yowai juuyon no oujosama Kenran gouka na choudohin Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai Aiba no namae wa Josefiinu Subete ga subete kanojo no mono Okane ga tarinaku nattanara Gumindomo kara shibori tore Watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa Shukusei shite shimae "Sa, hizamazukinasai!" Aku no hana Karen ni saku Azayaka na irodori de Mawari no aware na zassou wa Aa youbun to nari kuchite iku Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa Umi no mukou no aoi hito Dakedo mo kare ha ringoku no Midori no onnna ni hitomebore Shitto ni kurutta oujosama Aru hi daijin wo yobidashite Shizuka na koe de iimashita "Midori no kuni wo horoboshinasai." Ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware Ikuta no inochi ga kieteiku Kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa Oujo ni wa todokanai "Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa." Aku no hana Karen ni saku Kuruoshii irodori de Totemo utsukushii hana nanoni Aa Toge ga oosugite sawarenai Aku no oujo wo taosu beku Tsui ni hitobito ha tachiagaru Ugou no karerawo hikiiru wa Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari Kunizentai wo tsutsumikonda Naganen no ikusa de tsukareta Heishitachi nado teki de wa nai Tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete Kashintachi mo nigedashita Kawaiku karen na oujosama Tsui ni toraerareta "Kono, burei mono!" Aku no hana Karen ni saku Kaganashige na irodori de Kanojo no tame no rakuen wa Aa Morokumo hakanaku kuzureteku Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no Chouten ni kunrin shiteta Yowai juuyon no oujosama Shokei ni jikan wa gogo san ji Kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan Oujo to yobareta sono hito wa Hitori rouya de nani wo omou Tsui ni sono toki ga yatte kite Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu Kanojo ha kou itta "Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa!" Aku no hana Karen ni chiru Azayaka na irodori de Nochi no hitibito wa kou kataru Aa Kanojo wa masa ni aku no musume. =English Lyrics= Once upon a time, somewhere, there was a kingdom of treacherous inhumanity. Reigning from the apex is a 14 year old princess . Gorgeous furniture, a servant with quite a similar face, a beloved horse named Josephine, everything is all hers. If you run out of money squeeze it out of the fools. As for the people who oppose me purge us of them. "Now, down on your knees!" The evil flower, blooms lovely in vivid coloration. As for the pitiful weeds around Ah, they become nutrients and decay. The tyrant princess's love is the man of blue from across the sea. However, for him the neighboring country's woman of green was love at first sight. The princess, mad with jealousy, one day calls her minister and said in a quiet voice "Destroy the country of green." Numerous houses are burning down. Numerous lives are going out. The grief of the suffering people does not reach the princess. "Oh, it's snack time!" The evil flower blooms lovely in maniacal coloration. Although it's a very beautiful flower, Ah, there's too many thorns so it can't be touched. In order to defeat the evil princess the people finally stand up. Leading the disorderly group is the lady swordsman in red armor. The anger that had piled and piled wrapped the entire country. Worn from long war the soldiers were no enemy. Finally the palace was surrounded. Even the servants ran away. The cute, lovely princess was finally captured. "What a disrespectful man!" The evil flower blooms lovely in sad coloration. The paradise made for her Ah, collapses, flimsy and fleeting. Once upon a time, somewhere, there was a kingdom of treacherous inhumanity. Reigning from the apex was a 14 year old princess. The time of execution is 3 in the afternoon. The time when the church bell sounds. The person who was called "princess" what does she think of, alone, in prison? Finally that time comes, the bell that signals the end sounds. Without looking at the people she said this "Oh, it's snack time!" The evil flower scatters lovely in vivid coloration. The people of latter day say Ah, she was truly the daughter of evil.